


Music of the Heart

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As this bears repeating, Cannibalism, Chapters named after songs, Eventual Romance, Feels, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, I don't own the songs I use, Inspired by Music, Letters, M/M, Might be smut, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Season 3 changes a shit ton, Shy Will Graham, Song Lyrics, Songfic, There is no Molly, These are songs off MY playlist, They need to COMMUNICATE, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Mess, idk yet, kind of, letters fic, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a hard time expressing his feelings where Hannibal is concerned, and has decided that he's going to communicate his feelings with only song lyrics. Hannibal deduces that the mysterious letters he receives once a week, are from Will, and that Will is trying to speak with him. Will makes prison less dull than it is.</p><p>When they end up within each other's orbit once again, sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> -No Molly.  
> -I already have up to chapter 5 written.  
> -Alana isn't pleasant in this.  
> -I already did a Hannibal Letters fic, but it was Hannibal writing the letters. It's called, 'Consider the Hands That Write This Letter'.  
> -Feels.
> 
> -This comes straight off my Hannigram playlist. All of these songs speak Hannigram to me. I have condensed the lyrics to the parts that matter. 
> 
> -Once again, I don't own the songs.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal sighed. Just that once. It was the second anniversary of his imprisonment within the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and it was just so boring.

Honestly, he felt a form of sympathy for his dear Will. If it was like this for him, but ten times worse due to the horrors that he had refused to face, then Hannibal could understand why Will had been so hurt. Because Will had never cared about Hannibal's preferred choice of food, nor his killing.

It was the pain of a friend betraying him. That was what had offended Will the most.

Hannibal could now understand Will's point of view and he didn't like it.

There were barely any visitors except Chilton who liked to come and rub his book in Hannibal's face, or Alana, who liked to flash her 'superiority' over him. Sometimes he would be confronted with a doctor here and there, or an orderly.

However, Hannibal spent his days in relative solitude. And for the most part, it was fine, but every now and then he would like some new stimulation. Something that could make the dreary boredom recede just a fraction.

Letters were those little bits of distraction. There was a day every week, that he was brought all of the mail that had been accumulated. Each letter having been checked for weapons, or pills, or anything that could possibly help him escape his confinement.

Hannibal was gracious as ever when accepting them, and would retreat to his desk in order to read them quietly.

There was the usual from Bedelia, who sent her regards. A few 'fans' who admired him and wanted to send him their livers. A few TattleCrime followers who kept writing letters and enquiring about his and Will's relationship.

Those letters came in droves after Freddie Lounds published an article where she coined the term 'murder husbands'.

Hannibal was only slightly amused by their antics. He still wanted to rid the world of Ms. Lounds' existence however.

Unlike all the other weeks, Hannibal found a new letter among the stack he had received. The return address matched a local, Baltimore post office. Everything had been typed, so there was no way to tell who wrote it, as the name provided was obviously fake.

Still, he would accept anything if it was finally something new and not monotonous.

Hannibal unfolded the paper and found himself faced with perfectly centered lines of poetry. Or at least, what he assumed was poetry.

**Hello, it's me.**   
**I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet.**   
**To go over everything.**   
**They say that time's supposed to heal ya,**   
**But I ain't done much healing.**

**Hello. Can you hear me?**   
**I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.**   
**There's such a difference between us,**   
**And a million miles.**

**Hello. How are you?**   
**It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry.**   
**I hope that you're well.**   
**Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?**   
**It's no secret that the both of us,**   
**Are running out of time.**

**So "hello" from the other side.**   
**I must have called a thousand times,**   
**To tell you, "I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."**   
**But when I call you never seem to be home.**   
**Hello, from the outside.**   
**At least I can say that I've tried,**   
**To tell you, "I'm sorry for breaking your heart."**   
**But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.**

**Song:** 'Hello', by Adele.

Hannibal absorbed those words and their meaning. A song about two lovers who had fallen out of touch and one was trying to restore the pleasant side of the relationship by relaying their heartfelt apologies.

The words were deep and cut at something inside of him. And all he could think of was Will. As if Will was the one who had sent this to him, because it would just describe their relationship so well.

Hannibal had wanted something knew and he'd finally gotten it. It wasn't grandiose and it wasn't another packet of charcoal, but it was much better. Because now Hannibal could sit back and think of Will, and analyze every word in that song.

And he wanted to prove that their separation had hurt him as well, he was just trying to keep a tighter leash on his emotions.

Hannibal and Bedelia's jaunt in Florence had revealed a very hurt and offended man. Hannibal had become petty and callous in the wake of his spurned affection. And he took it out on everybody, all while maintaining a new person suit.

At least in his Memory Palace, Hannibal could be fully honest with himself, and admit that his hurt had never gone away.

And it was still 'tearing him apart' inside.

Hannibal separated the mail he chose to keep, from those he wished to burn. Walking over to the bookcase he had been provided with, he turned the letter into a bookmark for his favorite part of the Iliad. Patroclus' death and the revival of Achilles' will to fight.

Once everything was in order, Hannibal lay on the plain cot and closed his eyes to dream of Will.

* * *

Will sighed as his eyes passed over the snow covered ground before him. Who knew that distancing himself from the FBI in all ways, would lead to this incredible boredom.

Will was alone like usual, except ever since Hannibal had been imprisoned, he'd begun to feel lonely. And he didn't appreciate it!

Hannibal was the forbidden and Will had had enough time to himself to understand just what that meant for both him and Hannibal.

And the truth was, he kind of liked it. All of it.

And so Will had finally put into place, that one thing he'd been considering for so long.

He had Hannibal were terrible at expressing their true thoughts without metaphors, so Will decided that if he couldn't say it in his own words, he would use another's to convey his feelings.

It was easier this way.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal puts it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hannibal is Hannibal.  
> -Will is in love.  
> -Communication is important.  
> -I'm not sure I can link to Spotify from this?

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

When Hannibal saw a familiar letter awaiting him the next week, he felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. The prospect of new entertainment just made him so giddy inside.

Also, the reminder that Alana was not allowed to read his mail without his express consent, simply made it all the better. If only to rub it in her face that Hannibal had more admirers than she.

He, a cannibalistic serial killer, was more popular than she was. It gave him endless amounts of amusement. Especially after she and Frederick had gotten together to write for Chilton's book. Their fame from that hadn't lasted too long however, as Hannibal had quickly and easily refuted almost everything they had said.

Once again, both were still listed as second-rate psychiatrists and still weren't given the accolades they so desired with having been involved in the 'capturing' of Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter.

With a brighter attitude, the blond took up the letter and efficiently removed the note inside, finding another song written therein.

**I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind.**

**There was something so pleasant about that place.**

**Even your emotions had an echo,**

**In so much space.**

**And when you're out there,**

**Without care,**

**Yeah, I was out of touch.**

**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough.**

**I just knew too much.**

**Come on now,**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Ha ha ha, bless your soul!**

**You really think you're in control?**

**Maybe I'm crazy.**

**Maybe you're crazy.**

**Maybe _we're_ crazy.**

**Probably.**

**Song:** 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley _(CeeLo Green & Danger Mouse)_.

It was simple but it held a message much larger than he had expected.

Suddenly, Hannibal was certain that he knew who had sent him this letter.

There was no writing to distinguish from. It was all typed like the former letter, but there was just something about it and the words that spoke of Will to him.

And if Will was the one sending lyrics from songs, then it would mean that he was trying to speak with Hannibal. He had a message, and Will was relying on music to do the speaking for him. Probably because speaking about himself was always so tasking for the other man.

Hannibal's entire body warmed at the realization that Will was not ignoring his existence! This meant that Will was thinking of him. That Will hadn't given up on what they had.

Hannibal still had a chance, and these letters proved it. Things were suddenly looking up.

With his outlook suddenly much clearer and his mood thusly lifted, Hannibal took up a piece of charcoal and began to sketch, Will's outline coming out within seconds of Hannibal beginning.

* * *

Will traced his fingers over the indented lines. He had been sending letters to Hannibal, and h'ed been using an old typewriter instead of just printing the lyrics off the internet.

In his opinion, it seemed more genuine to spend time typing it out with a typewriter. Typewriters were not infallible, and there was no delete button. In a way, Will was trying to get across that he was genuine in what he was doing. That Hannibal was worth the effort to obsessively and carefully type out lists of lyrics without making an error.

It just seemed all the more personal. If someone had handwritten Will a love poem, he would have been more deeply touched than a generic card from the store that was just one of millions spread throughout the country.

Even if the poem used to generic, the fact that someone would go through the trouble of writing the note themselves, would have made him happier than anything else.

Hannibal would surely appreciate the messages Will was sending. Because there was always more than one.

Always more.

How was Hannibal receiving them? Had he even put the clues together to notice that it was Will who had sent the two letters? Did he even bother to read the letters from an unknown person with a fake name?

Will didn't realize just how harrowing it was to do this and he hadn't even typed a personal letter yet. What would it be like if it were his own words on the paper, instead of him hiding behind the artistic creations of others?

The prospect kind of scared him, but it also excited him.

Hannibal had already blatantly announced his feelings. Leaving a bloodied valentine for Will, in one of his favorite places, being only the tip of the iceberg. It was Will's turn to put himself out there so to speak.

He realized that distantly he was fearing rejection. As in, he had rejected Hannibal's offerings and confessions, and now that the tables were turned, maybe Hannibal would reject him.

After all, Hannibal had allowed himself to be caught by the FBI just so he could prove a point to Will. So that Will would always know where he was and that no matter what, he could not escape the thought of Hannibal.

Will had caved. After two years of waiting, he had finally caved and begun to think of Hannibal on a near daily basis. The level of obsession he had managed to fester with the thought of Hannibal, was obviously unhealthy, and he didn't give a damn.

Simply thinking of the other man made breathing easier. Even after everything, the thought of Hannibal did not leave a sour taste in his mouth. Instead, he was infected with longing.

Longing for too many things to decipher at once.

Will soothed his fears with thoughts of how Hannibal had wanted to run away together. Hannibal had literally kept Abigail alive, all for Will's sake. So if Hannibal was willing to do all of that for Will, then obviously he should take Will's confessions in a positive manner.

He absolutely refused to consider the possibility that Hannibal wanted him no longer.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	3. U Got it Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana doesn't like it when Hannibal is Hannibal. Therefore, Hannibal tries to be even more happy. Best revenge is living well and whole, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wonder about what happened in between episodes. Because Will seemed to warm up to Hannibal pretty quickly, as Buffet Froid was only like 2 months into their acquaintanceship. So what happened in between? The things we didn't get to see? I like to think that there was more between them. Especially if Will somehow had a key to Hannibal's house, or could just barge in uninvited whenever he wanted.
> 
> So I took liberties with a headcanon. FEELS!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will couldn't help but stare at the phone. Before learning of who Hannibal really was, Will had often found himself reaching for the phone in order to call Hannibal. Even if it was just to talk to him, which was something that Will never did with anyone else.

Hannibal's personality was infectious for Will. It was something that drew Will to him immediately, because Hannibal was so good at controlling his emotions and was self-aware. And while he was doing it to manipulate Will, at the same time, Will had always felt much better within Hannibal's presence because Hannibal wasn't one to project.

Talking to Hannibal was entertaining. He would even go so far as to call it fun. It was nice to get the insight of someone who was equally talented and intelligent. It was nice to be confronted with somebody who liked him for all of his strange quirks, and that didn't try badgering him about changing himself to be more normal.

And even to this day, Will would find himself reaching for the cell phone in order to call Hannibal. Except over the years, the man's residence kept on changing. And once Hannibal had left him behind, Will could no longer call him for anything.

Will used to do the next best thing, which was actually go to Hannibal's old house and sit in the kitchen. It was an abstract way of connecting with a man who would had been long gone. It made him feel better.

The song that Will had chosen for this particular week, had struck him very hard when he had heard it the other day. Especially since it described how he felt about Hannibal.

Hannibal had successfully fostered co-dependency between them, and Will wasn't sure that he could survive staying away for much longer.

And he didn't want to. Will was fed up with the denying himself what he wanted. For so long he had wanted to contact Hannibal, and finally he was doing so.

Maybe not in the way that he had wanted to originally, but at least he was doing something.

* * *

When Hannibal found the expected letter awaiting him, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Even with Alana in the room, watching him as he was opening his mail, Hannibal could not stop himself. It just went to show that a simple letter from the person that he held so dear, made all the difference in his monotonous days.

Also, he liked that Alana found frustration in his joy. And if it made her so uncomfortable, then Hannibal would gladly flaunt his joy in her face.

A sort of payback for her strutting before his cage.

**U got, u got it bad,**   
**When you're on the phone,**   
**Hang up and you call right back.**   
**U got, u got it bad,**   
**If you miss a day without your friend,**   
**Your whole life's off track.**   
**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house,**   
**You don't wanna have fun,**   
**It's all you think about.**   
**U got it bad when you're out with someone,**   
**But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else,**   
**U got it bad.**

**Song:** 'U Got it Bad' by Usher.

Despite the simplicity of the lyrics, Hannibal could feel them on a much deeper level than he had anticipated. Not a day went by that he did not think of Will. In fact, he spent most of his days either awake or sleeping, thinking of Will.

Because Will was so all-encompassing, and he deserved as much of Hannibal's attention that Hannibal was capable of giving him.

Hannibal could relate to the lyrics. It was like they had perfectly described how he thought of Will, and how his days were when he was not around.

Hannibal had certainly missed more than just a day away from Will, and it had definitely caused his life to run off track.

Before Will, Hannibal had not been too concerned with keeping company. He had not felt the need to search out friends and make acquaintances. To keep up his looks, he could put on a good show, but he had never been lonely.

Now without Will and his life, Hannibal felt almost washed out. As if he had been through so much in such a short time span.

"What has _you_ so happy?" Alana asked, breaking Hannibal away from his internal musings.

The man smirked. A little bit of power did go a long way, and Alana had just given him some simply by interfering in private business. Thus, Hannibal could string her up and lead her on, or he could be gracious and bestow the answer upon her.

He decided on doing neither, and just remaining quiet.

Will was his. Everything about Will was his. His secrets, his life, his love, Hannibal possessed it all. Alana was not to be privy to such secrets between Hannibal and Will.

She was simply another pig being prepped for slaughter after all.

Besides, if she learned the truth, then she might try to intrude upon Will's life and force her unwanted and undesired whining on him, and Hannibal didn't want that.

So no, Hannibal was not going to even grace her with his attention.

It was too focused no Will at the moment, to truly pay her any mind anyway.

Yes, he and Will would have to have a discussion on how to handle things. Once they were together again, no matter how it happened, they would sit down and talk out their grievances.

Hannibal sat calmly as he began to plan his next move. He would have to make a call, and then go from there. But if what he was hoping for, was within possible reach, then his planning wouldn't be all for naught.

Hannibal looked toward the future with relish.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	4. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana needs to myob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Alana noticed that something was up with Hannibal. The man didn't project much, but there had been a noticeable shift in his demeanor since three weeks prior. She didn't really know what it was that had lifted his spirits, but she didn't trust it.

Yet no matter how much she tried to get it out of him, he simply ignored her.

Alana didn't like being ignored. In her mind, anything that Hannibal found interesting or entertaining had to be watched very closely. So how was she going to get to his mail without him knowing?

When he went to the showers. Hannibal would probably expect someone to rifle through his belongings, but if Alana wore another perfume, he shouldn't know it was her.

What she found when she opened the fourteenth book on the shelf, was four letters that all contained music. Song lyrics in particular.

Someone had been sending Hannibal songs from some Baltimore post box. She couldn't understand the significance of the lyrics or why they seemed to turn Hannibal's mood from bland to lively within only a few weeks.

With a shrug, the woman shoved the letters back in the book and placed the book away, not realizing that she had put them in the wrong pages as she had done so.

Finally, she gave a frustrated huff and stormed from the room. She would at least check into the address to make sure that it wasn't someone trying to help Hannibal escape in some way. For all she knew, those lyrics held a secret message that only Hannibal would be able to decipher.

She wasn't taking any chances. Not where Hannibal was concerned.

* * *

Hannibal could scent the change in his cell the moment he arrived. He knew instantly that he had missed a visitor while he was in the showers. That, or his visitor had decided to come by while he wasn't around, in order to snoop.

His money was on the latter of course.

Without hesitation, Hannibal trailed over to the Iliad and noticed immediately that the letters had been moved. Each letter that had once been placed on a specific page, had all had been shoved together in the beginning of the book.

Meaning someone had come in and tried to find out just who those letters were from.

As there were only two people he could think of who would know about it and care enough to check. Hannibal deduced that Alana had been digging into his personal affairs.

It wasn't liked she'd find much, though it was humorous that she was so intent upon knowing all of his business.

At least she had partially learned her lesson, as she had worn a different perfume while invading his privacy. But she had a long way to go in memorizing details.

The lyrics for this week were unique and in a way, also perfectly explained his and Will's relationship, from Will's perspective.

 **I let it fall, my heart,**  
**And as it fell you rose to claim it.**  
**It was dark and I was over,**  
**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.**  
**My hands, they're strong,**  
**But my knees were far too weak.**  
**To stand in your arms,**  
**Without falling to your feet.**

 **But there's a side to you,**  
**That I never knew.**  
**All the things you'd say,**  
**They were never true.**  
**And the games you play,**  
**You would always win.**

 **But I set fire to the rain,**  
**Watched it pour as I touched your face.**  
**Well, it burned while I cried,**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name. Your name!**  
**I set fire to the rain,**  
**And nothing rose into the flames.**  
**When it fell, something died,**  
**'Cause I knew that that was the last time. The last time.**

 **Song:** 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele.

Hannibal could feel the emotion in the lyrics and they were much stronger when he placed Will in the place of the singer, belting out his feelings for Hannibal to hear.

Hannibal had never heard Will sing before. He didn't even know if Will could sing. It would be a nice experience, even if Will ended up not being capable of carrying a tune.

Hannibal wanted to know everything there was to know about Will. He found himself craving any piece of information he could get in regards to Will.

Will was the only person Hannibal had ever felt the need to get to know on an intimate level. And he and Will had most certainly been intimate in all but one way. And sometimes, in the deepest part of his Memory Palace, Hannibal wished they could have gotten to that type of intimacy before things went to hell.

After all, Hannibal was a man who was in love with another man. He had feelings and urges and desires in regards to Will Graham.

It wasn't all to strange that Will would incite such feelings within him.

He wondered if Will felt the same.

* * *

Will glared at the snow covered hills. He didn't want to go through with this.

Once again, he was being bothered to come back to the FBI and help with a case. Will had refused Jack once again, because he had quit. He had moved hundreds of miles away just to prove a point.

Will was sick of being the trained dog for Jack.

Hannibal had been the one to consider Will as 'fine china', not Jack. Jack considered him to be more of a bloodhound, and brought him out when everything else was useless.

But Will wasn't anyone's pet.

Both Jack and Hannibal had used him in one way or another, but the difference between them was that Hannibal handled his fine china with great care and with best interests in mind. Jack wasn't very mindful of Will's well being and had been perfectly alright with sending him into the places Hannibal had warned him away from.

Both were manipulative, but on different ends of the ladder. Both had their own plans in mind when concerning him. And in the end, Will still preferred Hannibal, because in Hannibal's plans, Will was right alongside him and on equal footing.

And with Jack, Will would always be a one trick pony.

A dog that simply rolled over or barked when ordered to, and nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	5. Love the Way You Lie

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will sighed as he stood in line. The damn typewriter needed ink. He wouldn't be so annoyed if the woman in the front wasn't being so damn rude! She had gotten mouthy with nearly everything in the line and then had to cause problems for the cashier.

What should be done about that?

* * *

Hannibal could feel the seriousness of this week's lyrics, down in the very marrow of his bones. It was as if Someone had taken an ax to his heart with the words.

The message this song conveyed, was that of an abusive relationship that was two-sided in its entirety. That both partners seemed to be absolutely terrible for each other because of what transpired between them, but at the same time, they couldn't be more perfect for each other.

He got the impression that no one else would ever match up to the other.

A sort of addiction. Or obsession. Hannibal could understand obsession and possession because they inundated his relationship with Will.

And as this was Will's story and his message to Hannibal, then that meant that Will had connected with this song in particular. That meant that there was something in it that he wanted Hannibal to see.

**On the first page of our story,**   
**The future seemed so bright.**   
**Then this thing turned out so evil,**   
**I don't know why I'm still surprised.**   
**Even angels have their wicked schemes,**   
**And you take that to new extremes.**   
**But you'll always be my hero,**   
**Even though you've lost your mind.**

**Now there's gravel in our voices,**   
**Glass is shattered from the fight.**   
**In this tug of war, you'll always win,**   
**Even when I'm right.**   
**'Cause you feed me fables from your hand,**   
**With violent words and empty threats.**   
**And it's sick that all these battles,**   
**Are what keeps me satisfied.**

**So maybe I'm a masochist,**

**I try to run, but I don't want to ever leave.**

**'Til the walls are going up,**

**In smoke with all my memories.**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**   
**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**   
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**   
**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**   
**I love the way you lie.**

**Song:** 'Love The Way You Lie Pt. II' Rihanna's lyrics.

It was poignant and it struck much closer to home than he would have liked.

Will had seemed to be in a perpetual state of indecisiveness. Because he tried to escape his natural thoughts and desires so many times, only to return with a surprising vengeance. And he would leap between leaving and staying.

So 'try to run, but not wanting to leave' had defined Will perfectly. Almost too perfectly.

And the description of them both through their interactions and how Hannibal always seemed to take the control and claim victory, despite the fact that Will had technically been in the right or had the victory in his hands.

Like how Will had shocked Hannibal to his core, when he admitted that he had indeed changed Hannibal the way Hannibal had changed him. He had been right and Hannibal had never noticed it until his precious Will was laying on his kitchen floor, covered in his own life's essence.

'I love the way you lie'.

How haunting a song to connect their relationship to.

And Hannibal couldn't even fault him, for he was right.

* * *

Will glared at Jack. Of course he ignored the man long enough and he just _had_ to come all the way out to Will's new home in order to badger him.

There was a new serial killer on the loose and Jack wanted to catch him as soon as possible. And because the FBI were full of inept people who could not see the evidence that lay right in front of their faces, they were once again invading his life and privacy in order to use him like the lap dog they thought he was.

And Will knew that he honestly had no choice in the matter. Not any longer. Not unless he were to do something drastic. And just because he felt like being an ass, he might just do it.

But not yet. Not when everything hadn't been expressed yet. He still had several weeks to go before he was ready.

Will would have to get up the courage to do what his mind was practically begging him to do, though he would not be doing it alone. Will knew that it was not kind the situation that meant to be done with just him. It was a long overdue process, and if it were to happen, Hannibal had to be with him.

He would only do it on his own if he was pushed into it. And with the way Jack treated him and strutted into his life as if he had the right to order Will around still, he was very close to doing it.

And the thing was, Will felt no guilt for his homicidal thoughts. He felt nothing but annoyance for the people who could not learn from their mistakes.

If they were being avoided, they should have just left the person avoiding them alone. Not deliberately seek him out halfway across the country in order to subtly frighten him into returning to do their work.

It seemed that whatever decision he chose to make in life, he would always be haunted by the FBI. Whether because he was a criminal, or because he was useful to them at present.

Will no longer wanted to be useful. He was tired of being the FBI's One-Trick Pony. He was tired of people using him and abusing him to get whatever the hell they wanted.

As his mind had been demanding over the past few months, Will was ready to let all hell break loose. Jack should have just left him to his own devices. Everything would have gone by a lot more smoothly had they just done and Will had requested.

Whatever happened to them now, was what they deserved.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	6. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a dark side and Hannibal adores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's foolishness will be his doom. And the doom of others.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will knew that things would change the day that Jack Crawford came back into his life. He knew that he would most likely never return to his home, because he was being dragged back into the F.B.I.'s business, and would not have time to travel all the way across the country to go home, just to go back to Virginia a few days later.

Until the Tooth Fairy was caught, he would not be going home. That meant that he would be away for upwards of several months at the very least.

And with the way everything was going, Will wasn't certain that he would ever actually come back. So with that thought in mind, he found new homes for all of his dogs, and sold most of the possessions that he actually cared about. Liquidating all of his assets and setting it all aside was the smartest things to do at the moment.

One could never be too careful.

By coming back into the F.B.I.'s fold, he would also be returning to Hannibal's territory. And if Hannibal was brought in on the case, then Will know for certain that nothing would go back to the way it was. Hannibal bought change no matter what he did.

Not that he minded bringing Hannibal back into it, because whether Jack liked it or not, Will thought better when Hannibal was around. He bought out the very best of Will's analytical abilities, and no matter how much people didn't like it, it was the truth. Will need Hannibal's mind to be at his disposal in order for his own mind to work properly.

And Will was going to ask Hannibal to help him profile the Tooth Fairy. To see just what the man was thinking about everything.

Will was just a little nervous because he hadn't seen Hannibal in two years. He didn't really know what would change in that amount of time, but there was a sense of trepidation within him.

He could only hope that Hannibal received him kindly. Especially if he put together the letters he was receiving.

Did he understand?

* * *

Hannibal stared at the words, and how beautifully terrible they where. The artist's intention might have been something completely different, but to Hannibal's interpretation, it was so twisted and deliciously dark. It also fit Will so well.

The lyrics for the week were typed as usual, but a beautiful symbol was drawn above them, in swirling, black loops. It was obviously done with a fountain pen, monteverde nib. Just like Hannibal used to use.

**There's a place that I know,**   
**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone.**   
**If I show it to you now,**   
**Will it make you run away?**   
**Or will you stay?**   
**Even if it hurts.**   
**Even if I try to push you out,**   
**Will you return?**   
**And remind me who I really am.**   
**Please remind me who I really am!**

**Everybody's got a dark side,**   
**Do you love me?**   
**Can you love mine?**   
**Nobody's a picture perfect.**   
**But we're worth it.**   
**You know that we're worth it.**   
**Will you love me?**   
**Even with my dark side?**

**Song:** 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson.

Hannibal wanted to stand atop the highest point in the world and bellow out his feelings. That yes, he would love Will's dark side. He'd revel in it if he could. He'd adore every last inch.

When the time came, he would have to assure Will that everything he did and said was beautiful in Hannibal's eyes. It would be remiss of him to forget such an important thing.

Will was the kind who needed constant reassurances. While he liked to pretend that he didn't, Hannibal knew very well that Will wasn't fond of loneliness, not that he'd finally had a taste of companionship with the right person.

Will just wanted acceptance and Hannibal would gladly give it.

* * *

"I just don't trust it, Jack."

The man didn't seem as worried as she was. Alana couldn't understand why no one else was showing as much concern as she was. She'd even gone to Margot with her worries and her wife hadn't been affected in the least.

"Alana, you went through someone's mail. Scanning mail is one thing, actually going through it is illegal, whether he's a prisoner or not. And it's just lyrics. If it was describing an escape I would be concerned but at present, I'm not moved.

"I'm more concerned about the Tooth Fairy than someone who has been behind bars for two years. Will is coming up within the week and we have more important things on our minds right now."

Alana slouched into her chair and folded her arms in frustration.

"You're going to let them speak to each other, aren't you?"

"I need Will at his best and unfortunately, Lecter brings that out in him."

"It's inadvisable to put those two in the same room together, Jack! You said it yourself that Will admitted that there's a part of him that will always want to run away with Hannibal! You're practically serving Will up to that monster!"

"It needs to happen. Lecter is behind bars, relatively nonthreatening. The Tooth Fairy isn't, and while he's still out there, people will continue dying.

"You don't think I had a hard enough time getting Will to agree to help? I had to mention that the animals were being killed first in order to convince him. So long as he helps me catch this killer, I don't care what he does."

Alana's jaw stiffened. "It's that kind of thinking that's going to screw you over, Jack."

She turned and stomped from his office because things just weren't going the way she wanted them to.

Jack had deluded himself into thinking that Hannibal couldn't possibly pose a threat to anyone while locked behind bars, but Alana wasn't fooled. She personally knew what he was capable of and nothing about him was 'safe'.

She'd get to the bottom of it by any means necessary.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	7. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's got thick skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATEMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Today was the day.

Will stared at the blank wall of his hotel room. He would be seeing Hannibal for the first time in two years.

The file on the Tooth Fairy rested at the edge of the bed. Will had an idea already, but he would only ever truly work at his best, when Hannibal was mucking about inside his mind. Planting himself in every crevice he could reach and leaving echos behind.

Though that was simply his excuse for Jack.

Will dragged his fingers through his hair, disturbing the curls he’d worked so hard on taming earlier.

If there was ever a time to have thick skin, now was it.

* * *

Hannibal accepted the letter for the week, thanking the orderly calmly. He tried not to act as if he wasn't excited, but it was hard.

A sharp turn from the banal mail he usually received. Will’s latest confession. It was something he’d cling to with every fiber of his being.

The words carefully typed with black ink. The effort put in to make no mistakes. Will’s baring of his feelings in a way that both of them could handle at once.

Hannibal set the letter on his table, returning to his sketching. It was of Will, as usual. Will as Venus. Because for Hannibal, Will was Venus. A much better Venus that the one depicted in Italy. Surely, had Will existed back than, Botticelli would have painted him instead.

Hannibal would have.

When Hannibal finished his newest work of art, he switched his attention to the letter, and carefully tore the side open in order to slip the letter out.

Unfolding the letter, Hannibal’s eyes drank in the words sent to him by Will.

**And another one bites the dust!**   
**Oh why can I not conquer love?**   
**And I might have thought that we were one!**   
**Wanted to fight this war without weapons!**

**Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,**   
**But your blade—it might be too sharp!**   
**I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard!**   
**Yeah, I may snap and I move fast!**   
**But you won't see me fall apart,**   
**'Cause I've got an elastic heart.**

**And I will stay up through the night!**   
**And let's be clear, won't close my eyes!**   
**And I know that I can survive.**   
**I'll walk through fire to save my life!**

**You did not break me.**   
**I'm still fighting for peace.**

**I’ve got an elastic heart.**

**Song:** ‘Elastic Heart’ by Sia.

Hannibal’s head bowed over the letter, feeling as if his own heart had just taken a direct blow. He wanted to know what the full song said, because there was more to this than just what was written. Will felt these particular words were important, but Hannibal had a feeling all of it was special in some capacity.

‘You did not break me. I’m still fighting for peace.’

His darling mongoose had shattered, but had managed to pick himself back up and put himself back together. A beautiful piece of work with all of its imperfections. Hannibal would love to glorify every single piece of Will, in any way he could.

Hannibal loved Will more than anything in the world, though he wasn’t certain he’d be able to just admit it out loud. Will wasn’t the type to say it either. Sometimes their actions meant more than their words, and sometimes it was the other way around.

These words meant something.

Hannibal would have to work to make sure his actions meant something as well.

* * *

The doors opened and Hannibal didn’t bother looking up. While he had not been expecting any visitors, he always decided to make them wait for him. If only to prove that he was not by law, required to give anyone anything. And that if he so chose, he could have them waiting for hours.

Hannibal held _some_ amount of power within his cage, and he loved to abuse it regularly.

But then, suddenly then, his senses we assaulted by something he recognized and had often lamented over. A particular scent.

“A bit rude to ignore your visitors, Dr. Lecter,” a familiar voice said teasingly.

Hannibal barely contained his desire to look up. His head stopped from snapping upward in shock. Hannibal had better self control than that.

Slowly his neck craned upward, and his eyes landed on a figure that he’d been haunted by for the past two years.

Will Graham stood outside of his glass cage, clothed in a fine, charcoal trench-coat. His hair had been styled perfectly, the curls framing his face beautifully. Facial hair trimmed to perfection. He looked amazing.

Will was dressed as he had been, during those three months. Right before the betrayal.

Will’s eyes held a teasing note to them, much like his voice had. He didn’t seem uncomfortable or annoyed.

“That’s the same, atrocious aftershave you’ve always worn, Will. I can see that your sense of style has changed, but not everything else has unfortunately.”

Will’s lips lifted in a crooked grin. “It’s all about power, Dr. Lecter. I knew that I had to shift the balance somehow, and this was it. I know you, Hannibal. And I knew what you would do.”

‘I know you, Hannibal’.

It was amazing to hear such words coming from Will’s mouth. There were so many ways for humans to know each other, and it seemed that Hannibal and Will had both managed almost every way.

All but one.

And Hannibal wanted it.

“What, if I may ask, if the reason for this spontaneous visit?”

Will held up a beige file, eyes glancing at it with little interest.

“I merely wanted to get your thoughts on a new serial killer. I’ve always… thought better during our conversations.”

The complete lack of interest in his own words, told Hannibal that Will was lying about his reason for being there. Spreading falsehoods.

Jack had brought him back into the fold, and Will had immediately taken the opportunity to speak to Hannibal in person again, without it being suspicious. And his reason was because of a new serial killer that he couldn’t properly profile.

Hannibal wished he could know what Will was thinking, but as always, Will’s mind was far away from his reach. Especially after two years apart.

Smiling, Hannibal stood and spread his hands genially. “I am at your disposal, Will. Anything you need, I will do my best to provide it.”

He did not miss Will’s narrowed gaze and the sudden dilation of his eyes.

Yes, they were returning to their familiar ground.

And both had a secret shared between them, that no one else knew.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATEMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Bible, to 'know' someone, means that you've had sex. You 'know' each other better than any other could supposedly. Hannibal was referring to that kind of 'knowing' Will.


	8. Holy Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's feels and Will's feelings.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Hannibal was thinking over his discussion with Francis Dolarhyde, and found himself minutely interested. But more along the lines of what this could potentially mean for both he and Will, than what this fledgling killer was capable of.

There were so many ways Hannibal could twist this new scenario to his own benefit. But the thing was, would it also be to Will’s benefit? Meaning if Will stood back to consider it, would he also feel like he was benefiting?

This would be the perfect time to test if Will was truly as open as he was acting.

This was usually the time where Hannibal would take advantage of the situation and place Will into the middle of a dangerous killer’s scope, all to test his mettle. But at the same time, there was always that fifty-fifty chance that Will would lose.

Unlike the last time Hannibal sent a killer to test Will, he was not lingering in the background, awaiting the results. Where he was able to just leave and help should his Will need the assistance.

Of course this could be a lack of faith in Will’s ability, but Hannibal couldn’t help himself. Will was a bundle of emotions and morals. Despite loving the kill. Despite reveling in it and finding enjoyment in the splattering of blood and the ending of a life and power that came with it, Will still had his morals holding him back.

Did his morals still tie him down?

It would not do for Will to freeze up. It would not do to lose Will. Not now or ever.

The door opened, revealing the orderly with his daily mail. Hannibal waited patiently until the woman left, in order to retrieve the letters from the box.

And there was the customary letter from Will. But it hadn’t been a week.

It had only been four days. Four days since the very last letter. Four days since he’d last seen his Will.

Why the suddenness? Why the deviance from the routine?

**You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it.**   
**And you take the blade right out my heart,**   
**Just so you can watch me bleed it.**   
**And I still don't know why.**   
**Why I love you so much.**

**And you play this game, in spite, to drive me insane.**   
**I got it tattooed on my sleeve, forever in ink, with guess whose name?**   
**But I still don't know why.**   
**Why I love it so much.**

**And baby,**   
**It's amazing I'm in this maze with you,**   
**I just can't crack your code.**   
**One day you screaming you love me loud,**   
**The next day you're so cold.**   
**One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care,**   
**You're so unfair.**   
**Sipping from your cup,**   
**Till it runneth over, Holy Grail.**

**Oooo.**   
**Don't know why.**

**Song:** ‘Holy Grail’ by Jay-Z and Justin Timberlake.

Hannibal's heart sputtered after he finished reading.

‘I still don’t know why. Why I love you so much,’?

If that was a confession, Hannibal would treasure it and take it to his grave.

* * *

“Will, I don’t think reinserting yourself into Hannibal’s life is the smart thing to do,” Alana said, much to Will’s annoyance. As if he had asked her for her damn opinion.

Will had lost all respect for the woman after the past three years.

Alana had changed. From ‘concerned friend’ to ‘scorned friend’ to ‘competition’ to ‘utter bitch’ in that order. It wasn’t Will’s fault that Alana was so naive that she refused to see the very obvious signs that had pointed to her lover.

It wasn’t his fault that she was so easily misled, drugged, and manipulated. It also wasn’t his fault that she had decided to take on a killer by herself, thereby putting herself on the killer’s shitlist.

Alana made herself an easy target, Hannibal took advantage, and now this angry and scorned woman left behind had been bred from pain and hurt. But just because she was hurt over it all, didn’t mean she had to become a bitch.

Hannibal had done far worse to Will and Will wasn’t stewing over it and rubbing his freedom in the other man’s face. He wasn’t acting childish.

He and Hannibal had issues that would need to be worked out. He already knew that. He also knew that he had forgiven the man ages ago, but he simply needed to have a verbal talk with the man. Things that needed to be verbalized.

“And I didn’t think you staying with him had been smart, but you did it anyway despite my warning. So here’s my ignoring your ‘kind-hearted’ advice, in return.”

“Will, that’s childish!” Alana hissed, giving him her ridiculous, frustrated look. Not that he cared.

“No. That’s the way the world works, Alana. You don’t get to make grand statements about how you’ll push me from your life because I’m not good for you, and then come back into my life like everything is fine, acting as if you have a right to order me around,” the man stated, enjoying how her eyes widened in fear. “Yes, I know all about that.”

Hannibal had mentioned it in passing during their talk about Margot. An attempt to punish Will for impregnating someone no doubt. Will hadn’t really been offended at the time. He was more concerned over the possible bundle of cells forming in Margot’s body.

But he had had time to consider it since then, and found that he was offended by Alana’s holier than thou attitude, but grateful that Hannibal had told him. Because it showed the woman’s true character. Something he didn’t want to be associated with.

“I could forbid you from seeing him.”

He smirked. “You could, but then you’ll have the F.B.I. breathing down your neck.”

Knowing that he had won, Will departed form her office in order to go and see Hannibal.

There was talking to be done.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	9. Not Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and feels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta,**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

“Hello, Will.”

The two stared one another down, standing on opposite sides of the glass, yet mirroring each other perfectly. Hannibal could even see his own reflection almost perfectly superimposed over Will’s. The symbolism didn’t escape him.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask how you have been?” Hannibal inquired, cocking his head only slightly.

Will smiled. “You would _not_ be too forward, Dr. Lecter.”

“How are you, Will?”

Will turned then, in what Hannibal had assumed was an attempt to put distance between them. Much like he used to. Instead, Will simply pulled the lounge that Alana usually used, closer to the glass, and seated himself on the edge.

Hands clasped, Will answered, “I’m doing pretty well. I’m healthy. Things have been going well. And you?”

“I too am healthy, and if recent events are to be taken into account, then things have being going well for me too.”

Hannibal gauged Will’s reaction, seeing the slight dilation of his eyes, and the increase in his pulse. Could almost scent the excitement in the air between them.

“The Tooth Fairy _is_ interesting, isn’t he?” Will proposed, searching.

Hannibal spared an amused grin. “With all due respect, he has nothing to do with ‘recent events’, Will.”

“I suppose he wouldn’t.” Will looked away for a moment, before his attention snapped back to Hannibal. “Have you considered his words by any chance?”

“Of course. He’s quite the shy boy, but nothing of him is anything new to me.”

“And do you plan to assist the FBI, or shall we simply let Jack scurry around?”

Hannibal’s right brow rose in surprise. “So you not intend to help Uncle Jack catch his newest killer?”

“I intend to do many things, Hannibal,” Will murmured, finally saying Hannibal’s name. A blessed sound falling from perfectly sculpted lips. It almost took Hannibal’s breath away.

“Then I look forward to your courting of the Great Red Dragon.”

Will’s smirk could cut glass. And it was gorgeous.

* * *

Hannibal stared at the paper, unable to hold back his smile. His darling Will’s game to entice the Dragon into coming out of hiding was certainly dangerous.

It was beautiful though.

Subtly, almost too subtly, he had maneuvered Frederick Chilton and Jack Crawford into his little charade with the Dragon. Implicating both of them easily and painting targets on all of their backs.

Chilton’s desire to be known had blinded him from the obvious. He didn’t realize just what Will had done by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Physical touch connected people. It was used for many purposes. Depending on what was being touched, and what one was touching it with, could tell a different story.

By placing his hand on Chilton’s shoulder, Will had established a connection with the man. Affecting a friendly relationship that would come across to all who saw the photo itself. Touch built trust, and if done correctly, faux sincerity as well.

Hannibal had done it with Will several times. Hannibal had always been the one bridging the gap between them, whether physically, emotionally, or psychologically. It was always Hannibal. So he had experience in this particular area.

And he was proud.

Everyone who read TattleCrime knew that Will was only a ‘Special Agent’ and wasn’t considered a legitimate member of the FBI. Meaning to have the Head of the BAU, and a noted Psychiatrist of recent renown, siding with his assessment of the ‘Tooth Fairy’ would give his words credence.

That was what he had been looking for. He’d forged a relationship between himself and the two men, allowing the Red Dragon to know who to look for if he wanted them.

Once again, Hannibal was proud.

While he could not fully see Will’s desired result, he was enjoying the show all the same.

And if these recent revelations weren’t enough to lighten his mood, today’s mail certainly was.

Another four days, and he’d gotten another letter containing song lyrics.

And these might as well have been a continuation of the confession from the last letter.

Hannibal cherished every word, imagining Will sitting there, typing the words carefully so as not to make any mistakes. Taking his time with each letter and drawing that perfect curl at the top every time.

Of all the letters Hannibal had ever received, these meant more to him than any others.

 **Dreams.**  
**That's where I have to go,**  
**To see your beautiful face anymore,**  
**I stare at a picture of you.**  
**And listen to the radio.**

 **Hope.**  
**Hope there's a conversation.**  
**Where we both admit we had it good.**  
**But until then,**  
**It's alienation I know.**  
**That much is understood.**

 **And I realize,**  
**If you ask me how I'm doin',**  
**I would say I'm doin' just fine.**  
**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind.**  
**But I go out,**  
**And I sit down,**  
**At a table set for two.**  
**And finally I'm forced to face the truth.**  
**No matter what I say,**  
**I'm, not over you.**

 **And if I had the chance to renew,**  
**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do.**  
 **I could get back on the right track,**  
 **But only if you'd be convinced.**  
 **So until then...**

  
**Song:** ‘Not Over You’ by Gavin DeGraw.

Hannibal had not ‘gotten over’ Will and he never would. How he had hoped as he sat in the loneliness of his cell. Hoped that Will did not abandon thoughts of him.

Irrational to some, perhaps, but to Hannibal that hope was everything.

And now it was proven that his hopes weren’t foolish. Hannibal took pride in that. He knew Will better than anyone else. No one else could compare.

With a sigh, Hannibal closed his eyes in order to think more clearly on what his future might hold. And he wondered if he would need to place a call to Chiyoh soon.

Perhaps.

* * *

Will smirked at the TV ,which depicted another murder by the ‘Tooth Fairy’ as the FBI had taken to calling him, despite his obvious desire to be known at the Great Red Dragon.

And to add insult to injury, Will had called him ‘ugly’ and ‘impotent’.

Now all the man had to do, was make a move. And Will had prepared for five different outcomes in advance, so he was certain that he’d be able to retaliate in kind.

It was all coming to a head. Which was good.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
